


What's In a Name

by srmiller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filled for fuckyeahalexjo: Alex and Jo picking out baby names while Jo is pregnant with their first child</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

Alex stepped into the loft ahead of Jo and kicked a pair of shoes out of the way because Jo was staring at some stupid ap on her phone and as funny as it usually was when she tripped over stuff she was four months pregnant and it was probably better for him to move things out of the way then risk her falling since she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going.

It also reminded him that sometime in the next year they were going to have baby proof the place, putting those plastic things in the outlets, kid proofing the cabinets and he wondered if people really put plastic things on sharp corners or if that was an urban legend.

He’d ask Meredith later.

“We’re not naming our kid Oscar,” he told her as he put their bags on the couch knowing neither of them would touch them again until the next morning when they both headed to work.

“Oh come on, I like it. Oscar Karev.”

When he didn’t reply she finally looked up from the screen with a sigh, “It’s not like you’ve had any great ideas yourself.”

“Have you eaten recently?”

“Not since you shoved that yogurt in my face earlier,” she admitted so he moved to the kitchen as she scooted on to the barstool at the breakfast counter, phone once again holding her attention.

“What about Isaac?”

“Why are you picking boy names? Could be a girl,” he reminded her as he opened the fridge and tried to figure out which foods wouldn’t make his pregnant fiancée want to hurl. “Is chicken still a no for you?”

“Ew, gross. No chicken. I want pizza.”

Shit, pizza actually sounded good. He reached into one of the drawers of the fridge and pulled out a bag of carrots and dropped them in front of Jo, “Eat those while I order.”

Absently she reached for one of the baby carrots while she swiped at her phone with the other hand, “I think it’s going to be a boy.”

“We could just have Arizona tell us what we’re having and make things easier,” he pointed out for probably the hundredth time since she’d reached the second trimester.

“No,” she argued between bites. “I want it to be a surprise.”

Alex rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his own phone as he pulled up the number for a pizza place around the corner, “What do you want on the pizza?”

“Spicy,” was all she said.

“That’s helpful,” he muttered, but ended up ordering sausage, pepperoni, and jalapeños and hoped she wouldn’t change her mind in the 40 minutes it took for the pizza to get there and as he waited for the guy on the other side of the phone to charge his card he stared at Jo.

Her face was a little rounder now, and she constantly looked a little tired but there was a smile on her face as she ate the carrots one small bite at a time, looking at baby names on her phone.

Damn, if he didn’t think she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

“We could do ‘a’ names,” she suggested when he hung up the phone. “Keep up the tradition.”

“Tradition,” he asked, moving around the counter to look over her shoulder and read the names on her screen.

“Yeah, Aaron, Alex, Amber.” He was silent for long enough Jo looked up at him.

It was weird how well she knew him, how easy it was for her to look at the curve of his mouth or whatever the hell it was she saw to know what he was thinking. She reached for his hand and linked her fingers with his, “Alex?”

“I just never thought about it,” he admitted. He’d never thought much about tradition, it had been so long since he’d seen his family even though he talked to Amber on the phone now and again, but there was something appealing about having something to pass down, to share with his child.

The screen in Jo’s hand blurred and as if understanding the quiet turmoil in his gut Jo brought his hand up to settle on the curve of her stomach and the names on her phone cleared until one stood out to him.

“Abigail’s a pretty name,” he finally said and she smiled.

“It is,” she agreed. “And less of a mouthful than Alexander or Josephine.”

“Abigail Karev,” he said out loud, trying the syllables out on his tongue and out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile wide.

“I like it,” she decided, pulling him down so she could kiss him and he let himself sink into her for a moment before she pulled away, grinning. “We’ll put it on the short list for a girl. Now we need a boy’s name.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed away from the counter, she could look for boy’s names all she wanted but last week he’d pestered Arizona until she’d finally given in and told him he was having a girl.

Abigail Karev, he repeated to himself and he could feel the stupid grin on his face.

Five more months and he could finally meet her.


End file.
